happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Kringles
(Ok, i know we are TOO far away from Christmas and like ever, ya know, we are now having spring, not winter lol... But hey, it do not hurt to talk about Christmas/Winter related things right now tho hm? And ok, i know kringles are short, and that well, they are also only yes TEN kringles, tho that means that i can list in top ten from... Like to love, and yeah nothing is bad... I think? I will explain and it IS very short so simple to explain lol right? Explain every kringle is what i will, explain lots of minor stuff so... Ok, how this is not a bad idea btw, enjoy my opinions of the kringles... Heh here we go:) 10: Reindeer Kringle (I am not sure if Petunia is dead by the reindeer tho but it have blood at least so... It is HTF for us right? Petunia for sure is interested in the reindeer because that Mime is one as well... Well he is a deer but he may be a reindeer because why not? The antlers and he even was Rudolph in Halloween once, still however this scrawny reindeer is acting a little mean to even her, and Petunia sure got a kick out of the holidays but this is kinda painful so that is why i start with this one so moving on...) 9: Kringle Tree (Lumpy and Giggles decide to use a christmas tree? Well cut down that one is idk a little too illegal... How about you two let it stay there and decorate it if you love it so much? But no, they never think so... Instead, Lumpy kills Giggles, hey he didn't mean it tho ;) Ah also Giggles got a very good axe-mas and this is mostly the second kringle i noticed meanwhile reindeer one is the first to be made but no i don't do kringles in order it is randomly and i often starts with first things first and yeah is short and easy so ah well...) 8: Kringle Presents (See? Told ya i do it randomly... Ah so we have Cub? Awww and adorable and cute, and ew, he drools here lol, or yeah babys drools often so oh well can't complain... However, he got electrocuted to death... Well, almost at least! But the train was better to confirm he is dead but yeah, this bear did not have his dad and it looks like Cub's Christmas Smoochie for some reason, but this is cute, just Cub must do what the moral told him so he can remember this train, cute and dark i like it!) 7: Sight Kringle (Ah well, this is like 8, cute and dark... And poor Giggles :) at least she DIDN'T die but hey we got blood... If she is at her own house or friend's house, she may have her mom home who knows? Her mom could however been like Pop but her mom was seen once and then not anymore so... I kinda feel for her who just got pain in her eyes, and face for that matter :( is this the TRUE meaning of the holidays then i would never look at it again since i later learned it...) 6: Ski Kringle (This is more random than 7, Toothy and Sniffles are close friends like we see them a FEW times, and they do a nice snowman, Lumpy then comes and kills them and ruined the snowman -_- also, Lumpy didn't seem to be scared with them on his skis, in fact he is also trying to remove them rlly? Remove from your skis? :/ If Lumpy wanna run into me this season then no thx i stay inside!) 5: Star Kringle (Like 6, we see Toothy again dead :( So this is same house Giggles was in Sight Kringle? Then they are in same house and same day so Giggles' injury possibly, just POSSIBLY happened after this kringle, so theory is that this is possibly part one of Sight Kringle and Giggles don't react to Toothy's death? Shame on her, yes this IS the last kringle, right Sight Kringle was even BEFORE this, and well, she looks fine in this one so... Welp, even if this came after they swap the plots i guess, anybody agree? Any dude like dat? But ok, but anybody see this but me, Cuddles better be sorry for this... He made his point on his best friend but he react of fear to kill Toothy so Cuddles is innocent i believe?) 4: Strain Kringle (Yes, this one we ask ourselves, DID Lumpy mean to do this? Well, i guess i gotta admit ah gotta admit a theory as well: Our Lumpy or JERK Lumpy? Did he mean it or was it a mistake!? Lumpy is mostly made even in a kringle or short in general to be stupid, so he saw the rock or mistook it for a snowball? Or did he? Mistook? The rock is not even white! Ok or to be honest, Lumpy did not even react since we don't know if he continue walking after that idk? Lumpy feel guilty since he thought it was a snowball and either noticed the bodies AFTER this kringle or he did not notice their dead bodies, that is my theory! Idk why but it is where Toothy is at his best in any Kringle and the moral says not to strain yourself which is a good moral or well message whatever they do these stuff often!) 3: Chill Kringle (This one is REALLY underrated, even somebody said it was the least viewed kringle and tell ya what? BEFORE i did this blog i did check all kringles so i can message or oh idk talk about why i like them, and i RARELY remember this one, i mostly remember the ending with Cro-Marmot but still, it was very creative! Cro-Marmot could been stupid than ever? Idk, i can't tell if Cro is stupid or smart... :/ He isn't Lumpy so... Petunia's boyfriend which isn't Handy for sure is building a snowman and did not notice his girlfriend was in it and even is shocked to notice Petunia in the ending, Cro-Marmot however fall in love with her even if she already died or she never moves like him oh why not Dead Petunia with Cro will be a ship possibly and the message which i call it now is most likely what Cro asks Petunia's corpse didn't ya think so?) 2: Kringle Karols (Does... DID it mostly say this had a version WITHOUT blood and just singing? Since we got three other of these with Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy singing christmas songs and idk which house rlly, either same like every year or different houses or they return eh same house? Like every year is a little too far so... If this came out before or after the other ones where they sing christmas songs? I believe this is first but whatever not sure but is kinda believe it... & They tho sing "Silent Night" which we can hear, and if they got ice or eyes for us then Cuddles died like Giggles died in an old episode ya know so they die same deaths and is perfect couple for that i guess lol, but however without this one we won't have the other singing ones and they sing good imo since we learn their gibberish by their songs and yeah so this means i got one kringle left...) Honorable Mentions: (Person: WAIT! A minute, you even said clearly it is only "TEN" Kringles that exists, how the heck is you adding more? Me: Ok, i know i am cheating, a little at least, i know those aren't kringles since three of them is based of my second favorite and one of them is a christmas episode but hey, those feel nice to hear, and yes they don't count... Uh hear and watch btw, i know this is maybe bad of me but hey, i do this for FUN, those feel like kringles and so... I add four stuff on Honorable Mentions right really Honorable Mentions only have four things this time and we is cool with this? Person: Ok bring it on!) 11: Deck the Halls 12: We Wish You 13: Oh Xmas Tree 14: Class Act And number one is:... (Since i did so choose the other kringles before, ya can guess three times WHICH kringle is number one hm?) KRINGLE FEAST! (Oh ok, some of you maybe is angry that i choose this since this IS the only blood-free kringle, but hey! It is long enough and the music is nice to hear, "God Rest You Merry Gentleman" is the soundtrack ya heard btw, well they ARE Maybe dead... Dead dudes BEFORE the explosion but this is kinda nice, we see them dead or sleeping by the gas, and Lumpy struggles to light and cause the gas to explode the cabin XD And also, Lumpy is heard swearing and his crazy laugh makes me laugh as well for some reason XD Silly crazy moose, this is cute and they do die but ah well i know some of you is angry at me for this but i respect your opinion for not agree with me, and this is warm wish indeed, this is that good imo and yeah there i said my opinions of all the kringles including the other christmas carols and the episode which i only added in honorable mentions!) So... Sorry, RLLY sorry if this is a bad idea, still so was this ok? Yes, early for christmas and winter, but i did kringles now and i just wanted the other three carols and episode to be added so as i said, i did it... For FUN! So... So ok hope it is ok anyway? Both stuff i explained and even this? So yeah feel free to comment even if i do not talk much anymore in this because i am sending it now bye! Category:Blog posts